44 Things Any Shieldmaiden Would Die For
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: "So?" Hiccup held a hand over his quivering mouth. "You just felt like flying backwards at the moment?" "Hilarious. This book just decided to ram into my skull." "What's the title?" "You've got to be kidding me. 'The Book of Love'." Not from the American Pie movie. No connection. Hiccup and Fishlegs with Astrid and Ruffnut, respectively. Most likely going to be a two-shot.


**(A/N This is something to appease my readers that didn't get any new updates last weekend. My bad. This story was inspired by the post "44 Things A Girl Would Die For". I've placed the actual post at the end of this one-shot. Now, I might not be able to input all of the 'facts' in this story. Some of them are modern and I haven't a clue how to incorporate them into HTTYD canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

**XOXO**

_The Mead Hall - Late Morning_

"So how's Ruffnut?" Hiccup stared down at his twiddling fingers.

"She's fine. Is Astrid alright?" Fishlegs tapped the sides of his tankard.

The two were at the Hall having a drink while the girls had a night to themselves. Hiccup didn't even touch his sweet bread while Fishlegs didn't drink any of his orange juice.

"_Yep_." Hiccup popped the his lips at the "p". "We're doing well- Aw, hell! I haven't gotten a kiss or vibe from her in weeks!" Hiccup threw his hands up.

"Tell me about it." Fishlegs deflated into himself. "I've tried everything to get Ruffnut to at least smile. All she's done is look at me weird."

"Aw man, you've got it bad. No smile for Fishy? I feel your pain." Hiccup snorted sarcastically, tapping his chest with mock-sympathy.

"At least I'm not whipped by my own girlfriend and dragon." Fishlegs frowned.

"I am not _whipped_." Hiccup furrowed his brows at Fishlegs.

"Of course- Whoa, don't look now but I think I see Astrid coming towards us. She looks pissed. Did you forget to do something for her today?" Fishlegs peered past Hiccup.

"What?! No, I'm sure I got her her foot rubs, lotions, and I fed both of our dragons!" Hiccup turned around on the bench he was sitting on to scan the room for his fuming girlfriend. Hiccup stopped frantically searching when he heard Fishlegs making a whipping sound. "Shut. Up." Hiccup growled and turned back to the table. He tore off some of his bread and flicked it at Fishlegs in a weak retaliation.

"Thanks for sharing." Fishlegs started eating it. "Besides being the perfect housewife, what's really wrong with you?" He asked while munching on the sweet bread.

"Are you asking or are you just being sarcastic?" Hiccup slid the saucer at Fishlegs, he wasn't even hungry in the first place.

"Both. I'm asking because we have two hours to kill."

"Well, I can't seem to get to second base with Astrid." Hiccup propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "I did the candles and all that jazz. As cliché as you could get."

"Same here. Only difference, I initiated and I got rejected."

"You don't think I did?"

"Honesty no. Despite Astrid's reputation for being level-headed, Ruffnut is actually calmer and doesn't hit me on the arm for no reason." Fishlegs chuckled at that last part. "And don't tell me that's how she projects her true feelings…" Chuckling as he ate.

"Hilarious and I'm going to call bullshit on that assumption. Ruffnut beats the snot out of Tuffnut on a daily basis." Hiccup took back his saucer from Fishlegs.

"Tuffnut is obnoxious on a daily basis. Moot point. I'm just saying that we need to try something different. Whatever we're doing now is not working." Fishlegs downed his mead.

"You say that as if we have some kind of book on the subject…" Hiccup slid the cup to the side and rested his head on his arms on the table. He looked up just in time to feel the rush of air right next to his ear.

"Like the Book of Dragons- AH!" Fishlegs' head flew backwards and the rest of his body followed.

Hiccup outright laughed. "Are you okay?" He stood up and leaned over the table to check, trying and failing to keep his snickering down.

Fishlegs gripped the tabletop and brought himself up. Then he glared at Hiccup. "That's probably the most annoying question in the world to ask after someone just got hurt…"

"So?" Hiccup held a hand over his quivering mouth. "You just felt like flying backwards at the moment?"

"Truly hilarious." Fishlegs said dryly and leaned to the side to pick something off the ground. "This book decided to ram into my skull for no reason." Fishlegs looked the book over for a title.

"What's the title?" Hiccup asked with a grin, happy that Fishlegs got what was coming him besides bread crumbs.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Fishlegs shook his head and handed it to Hiccup.

"_Book of Love_. Well, it must be a sign that your romancing is worse than mine." Hiccup stated.

"Why do you say that?" Fishlegs didn't rise from the comment, he just continued eating the sweet bread, while rubbing his forehead.

"Because the book collided into you. Duh." Hiccup opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"You're not honestly going to read that, are you?" Fishlegs asked with a skeptical tone.

Hiccup didn't answer him at first until he finished the opening instructions. "I wouldn't dismiss it too soon, 'Legs. Look." Hiccup flipped the book upside down and slid it to Fishlegs' side of the table.

Fishlegs' curiosity got the better of him and he started skimming the first page. After awhile, his brows furrowed and he turned the page. "This is brilliant." He turned to the next page. "Why didn't I think of that?!" Fishlegs slapped his forehead. He resumed reading until Hiccup snatched the book back. Then Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you."

"Thanks for catching this find with your face. I'll be going now." Hiccup started to stand.

"What? Why do you get to use its materials?" Fishlegs grabbed the book back.

Hiccup sat back down. "You're the one that said Astrid was crazy, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Hiccup gripped the top of the book.

"You won't be getting any pity from me. The book is mine since it hit me. _It's a sign_." Fishlegs tugged his end back.

"You were skeptical from the beginning until I opened your eyes to its greatness!" Hiccup pulled his half.

Due to his larger arms, Fishlegs simply ended the tug of war with a serious pull. "This is the only thing that I have an advantage over you with." Fishlegs frowned when he pulled back not only the book, but Hiccup along with it.

Hiccup was on the tabletop now. "Gods! Why don't we just split it?!" Hiccup released the book and got off the tabletop.

"Share a book? What is this, a childhood lesson?" Fishlegs retorted, but calmed down. He sat back down and shook his head, laying the book down in the middle of the table. "Sorry."

"Yeah. This is how we're going to do this. Since there is a list of exactly forty-four actions, we'll literally split the book. Good plan?"

Fishlegs nodded. "Yes. This week, we'll go through the motions of this book and hopefully they'll work. Worst-case scenario, there won't be a future generation for the Haddocks and/or Ingermans. Do you want the beginning twenty-two or the ending half?"

"Beginning."

"That's going to be a problem. I want that part."

"Then why did you even ask?"

"Courtesy. Want to play RPS for it?"

"No, you win that every time."

"Scared of my consistency?"

"No. But I have a better plan. What if we just do two a time each day? I would do the first one on the list and then give it back to you so you can do the second?"

"That's going to take more than a week…"

"I'm proud you can do math. But do you want to do this or not?" Hiccup asked with a hand held out for a shake.

Fishlegs thought about the details a second longer before grabbing Hiccup's hand and shaking it right above the book. "Deal. Let's start today."

"Yeah."

**OXOX**

_Market Street - Afternoon - HiccupXAstrid_

"Thanks again for helping me get groceries, Hiccup." Astrid gently rapped her fist on a watermelon.

The two were at the last stages of the shopping trip. The last thing on Astrid's checklist were fruits that had to be bought after everything else. Just to be sure to she gets the fresh ones and prevent the delicate fruits from being squashed under the meats and cheeses.

"Anytime." Hiccup had mesmerized the first step. All he needed to do now was go through with it.Maybe a joke before executing that step. "I don't think that melon is going to answer back, Astrid."

She reached over and flicked him on the forehead, sending Hiccup a playful warning glance. Astrid had the watermelon next to her right ear with her eyes to the right too. She put a finger to her lips and then knocked on the fruit again. Satisfied with it, Astrid put it into her moose-skin grocery bag and paid the fruit trader. Then she walked past him to the final vendor.

Hiccup smiled and followed her, ready to try Lesson One of _Book of Love_. Hiccup got next to Astrid and relieved her of her produce carry-on. "Let me get this for you."

"Thanks." Astrid said with her back to Hiccup. She was slightly squeezing an orange in her hands. After getting several others, she smiled and paid the vendor. "Alright, we're done." Astrid started in the direction to her house.

Hiccup followed and fixed the strap digging into his shoulder. _Here we go…_ Hiccup thought before gather the groceries in his left hand. Then he reached over and slid his right hand onto Astrid's waist. At first, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Hiccup had expected Astrid to smack his hand away or something.

After a few more steps, Hiccup was about to sigh in relief, but then Astrid reached over and grabbed Hiccup's right hand. She took his hand off of her waist and positioned it on her shoulder, inching closer to Hiccup and snuggling up to his side. Hiccup panicked. Although having Astrid this content while walking with him was great, he knew that he had to stick to the schedule that the book stated. They were skipping way too many steps! He slyly got his hand back to her waist and hoped she wouldn't notice.

Astrid huffed and put Hiccup's hand back onto her shoulder.

Hiccup was about to move his hand back, but Astrid acted before him and smacked it away, stepping from him too. "Is there a problem?" She stopped walking and faced him.

"No! I just wanted my hand on your waist." Hiccup threw his hands up.

"And I want your arm around me."

"Sorry. Let's just keep going." Hiccup moved towards Astrid with his arm outstretched.

"Forget it. The moment is gone." Astrid turned and resumed walking to her house.

"Damn…" Hiccup deflated.

**XOXO**

_Evening - FishlegsXRuffnut_

Like any other day, Fishlegs was sorting fish at his father's docks. An easy chore, but time consuming because fish were now more than necessity due to it being the dragons' main diet. He did it every evening when the last of the fishing boats came in with their last catch of the day. On some occasions, Ruffnut would come down and lend a hand or sit down and wait for him. Everything was perfect for the plan. Fishlegs remembered the book's lesson for today. It was simple enough.

"So, how was your day?" Fishlegs asked over his shoulder while digging through the fish net for any stowaway eels.

"S'kay. Kind of boring though." Ruffnut played with one of her braids.

"How was it boring?"

"Are you just asking or do you really want to know?" Ruffnut inquired with a skeptical tone.

Fishlegs stopped sorting the fish long enough to really think about it. _I am pretty much done with the sorting. And I've always wondered what Ruffnut does when she's not whaling on her older brother._ He thought and dropped what he was doing to face Ruffnut, giving her his undivided attention. "I'm generally curious." Fishlegs leaned against the fish barrels and waited.

Ruffnut tilted her head as if she was expecting him to be pulling her leg. Then a small smile graced her lips when she saw Fishlegs attentive expression. "Well, when I have time to myself, I practice my archery. It's always been something I would do to get away from it all. Especially Tuffnut." Ruffnut rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she looked up and saw Fishlegs still listening. "It's actually really relaxing. I train myself every day by taking one step back when I hit the bulls-eye at least ten times in a row. Oh! You wanna know what distance I'm at now?!" Ruffnut's expression lit up. No one cared to ask her about what she did everyday. Having Fishlegs ask… It just felt nice.

"That would be cool! Maybe I could watch you too?" Fishlegs grinned. He had no idea she did archery.

"Sure!" Ruffnut hopped off the pile of crates she was sitting on and rushed towards Fishlegs. She grabbed his hand and led them away from the docks. She was going to led him to her most secret spot to train on the island. She didn't even tell or show Astrid about it.

Fishlegs was grinning like an idiot now. He was glad Ruffnut was excited about showing him something of her own interest. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of just simply talking to Ruffnut before!

"You're gonna love this little clearing I found right by this waterfall! When the sun sets and hits the water, Gods, it's beautiful!" Ruffnut beamed at Fishlegs.

"I can't wait." Fishlegs returned his own smile.

**OXOX**

_Night - HiccupXAstrid_

Hiccup had stayed over for dinner at Astrid's house. Her mother insisted after learning that he had given up his afternoon to go shopping with her daughter. Hiccup couldn't decline and he wanted to patch things up with Astrid.

It was after dinner and Ms. Hofferson was doing the dishes inside while Astrid and Hiccup were sitting outside on the porch. Just sitting there. No talking or even looking at each other. There was even a space between them!

Hiccup wondered if it would be a bad thing to do two lessons in one day from the Book of Love. But took the risk anyway due to botching up the first one. He scooted closer to Astrid and placed an arm around Astrid like she would've liked earlier that day. "Sorry about earlier." Hiccup waited to be shoved off, but he welcomed Astrid when she reluctantly scooted closer to him.

"Why were you so set on having your hand on my hip?" Astrid's tone was still annoyed despite her actions.

"Um, because it was inviting?" Hiccup didn't want to talk about his most recent blunder. He hadn't come up with a legit excuse yet and it showed.

Astrid leaned to the side and looked up at Hiccup. "What about my hips was so inviting?" Astrid waited for a plausible answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, I like the way you walk. You sway your hips and they're very…entrancing." Hiccup realized he just blurted out something extremely stupid. That was one of his secrets that was meant to be kept inside, never to be said out loud. Especially with Astrid right next to him! "What I meant was-" He looked back down and paused mid-sentence.

Astrid was surprised and then she blinked. "Really?"

Hiccup didn't know if it was a trap or not, but he couldn't save himself now with a lie. "Yes."

Astrid's cheeks tinted slightly and she leaned back against Hiccup. She rested her head on his shoulders and smiled faintly.

Hiccup had no idea what to do. He just simply relaxed and rubbed his thumb along Astrid's arm. He wasn't complaining about not getting a response from Astrid, just as long as she wasn't mauling him.

"Do you sweethearts want some dessert?" Ms. Hofferson opened the door and popped her head out.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Ms. Hofferson." Hiccup would've liked to stay like that a bit longer, but Ms. Hofferson's pies were delicious and he didn't want to decline after she'd already went through the trouble. He started getting up along with Astrid, stretching his arms over his head.

Astrid walked up to him and kissed him. When she leaned back she smiled and walked away from him, adding more sway as she did.

Hiccup was stunned, but he gradually got a hold of himself and shrugged. _Telling secrets wasn't so bad…_

**XOXO**

_Night at the Archer's Secret Training Grounds - FishlegsXRuffnut_

_Ruffnut was right. The sunset was beautiful. Breath-taking even. _Fishlegs was sitting up, crossed-legged, as he held his breath just like Ruffnut. He never knew of the clearing that was surrounded by apple trees. After Ruffnut had shown him how she'd train everyday, the two of them had apples when she stopped for her break. Right as the sun set.

Now, Ruffnut was simply standing there with her bow and arrow up, waiting patiently for an apple to fall from the tree. She had been like that since after the waterfall presentation. Nothing was going to distract her.

Fishlegs quietly watched as he let go of the breath he was holding just as the apple fell from the branch. He hitched it and watched as Ruffnut's arrow flew across and…

_BLOP! _

The arrow pierced the apple and sent both of them into the waterfall's lake.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fishlegs had been quiet as a mouse for exactly 47 minutes and 23 seconds. He couldn't help the yell of excitement. He ran over to Ruffnut and gently shook her despite his awe. "You just stood there for 47 minutes and waited for that calculated shot. If I were to go get that apple, I think we both know it would be a bulls-eye!"

Ruffnut giggled and got out of Fishlegs hold. "Okay, okay! It wasn't a big deal!" She laughed and placed her bow behind her to attach to her quiver.

"Don't ever say that your skills aren't a big deal. Ruffnut, that was amazing." Fishlegs praised her. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed something about Ruffnut's arms. _Goosebumps_. Without thinking, Fishlegs took off his massive jacket and wrapped it around Ruffnut. It would make sense that Ruffnut would be cold after concentrating so long in the frigid air. "B-better?" Fishlegs asked shyly, feeling a little self-conscious only being in his cotton undershirt.

"Y-yeah." Ruffnut was grateful for the warmth, she didn't even notice the chill in the air. She did a double-take as Fishlegs rubbed her arms to build up more warmth. She knew of Fishlegs sweetness, but this was something else. What was the occasion?

"Come on and sit down. The full moon is out." Fishlegs noted her surprised expression as he guided her over to the spot where he was watching. He smiled on the inside. He had never been able to pull one over her.

Ruffnut took off Fishlegs' fur to unclasp her quiver and arrow. Then she sat down next to Fishlegs and leaned against the convenient boulder. But the boulder wasn't comfortable to lean on at all. She turned to Fishlegs. "Can I borrow your lap?"

Fishlegs paled. If she did that, she would feel all of his _fat. _But before Fishlegs could protest, Ruffnut was already getting up. Fishlegs stiffened when she sat down between his legs and reclined back onto his stomach.

Ruffnut relished the feel of Fishlegs' soft pillow-like stomach. "You have such a soft tummy, Fishy!" Ruffnut purred and relaxed her strained body.

Fishlegs blushed fiercely and then he too relaxed.

The two looked up at the full moon together.

**OXOX**

_The Next Day - Morning - HiccupXAstrid_

Hiccup got up from his bed and got ready for the day. He stretched and got dressed before going downstairs to feed Toothless. Afterwards, he got his own breakfast and left the house for the forgery. As he walked, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a sheet a paper. It had a list of his share of instructions from the Book of Love. Fishlegs had stopped by right as Hiccup was about to retire for the night with the book. He let Hiccup copy his portion and left after he said good night. He had been carrying a sleeping Ruffnut in his arms.

Hiccup read his next instruction and stopped in his tracks. He pondered how he would set it motion so early in the day. During breakfast, his dad asked him to come directly home from the forgery after his shift was done to help him with compromising signing treaties. Hiccup knew that the treaties would take all night to finish and combined with his job at the forge that took up most of the day meant that he wouldn't be able to spend any time with Astrid. Hiccup decided what he would do and changed directions to walk to Astrid's house.

Once he got to her house, he stepped up the steps and prepared to knock on the door. Fortunately, Ms. Hofferson was an early bird and had just opened the door when Hiccup's fist was just about to knock. "Oh, good morning, Hiccup!" She smiled at him.

"Hey, Ms. Hofferson." Hiccup returned the greeting and smile. "Thanks again for supper last night."

"You're always welcomed here, Hiccup. Why the morning visit?"

"I just wanted to say hi to Astrid. I won't be able to see her for the rest of the day." Hiccup smiled despite feeling like an idiot. He had just seen her last night. Now he was at her doorstep the day after?

Ms. Hofferson grabbed Hiccup into a hug. "Oh, you sweetheart!" She released him and held open the door for him. "Go on upstairs and wake up my sleepy-head daughter." She stepped out with a basket and stood to the side. "I'll be at the Laundry Rivers! Bye-bye!" Ms. Hofferson waved and walked down the road to the Rivers.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled. He always knew Ms. Hofferson was unpredictable. He turned and walked into the house, closing the door after him, and started for the stairs to Astrid's room. He stood in front of her door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and slowly opening the door. Astrid's mother said that Astrid was still asleep, Hiccup didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door. He peeked in and couldn't help but grin.

Astrid was asleep. Her bed was just by the window; the morning sunlight beaming down onto her form. Hiccup quietly stepped inside and made his way to her bed. He stifled a laugh when he saw Astrid's unbraided hair all over the place on her pillow. Hiccup shook his head and remembered why he was there in the first place. He bent over forward and gently placed a hand on Astrid's cheek. Then he kissed her soft lips. He could've stayed like that for all eternity, but Astrid began to stir and Hiccup ended it. He straightened himself and briskly left the room before Astrid opened her eyes.

_Damn, I'm good… _Hiccup thought as he descended the stairs with a smug look. Only for his prosthetic foot to catch on an ill-placed hole in one of the steps and went crashing down the stairs, landing on his face. _Can't I have one thing?_

**XOXO**

_Morning - FishlegsXRuffnut_

"_Ruffnut_…" Fishlegs shook her shoulder. "Come on, wake up. I want to show you something." Fishlegs tried again.

After leaving Hiccup's house last night, Fishlegs walked back to his house with Ruffnut. He had her spend the night due to not having the slightest clue of how to get Ruffnut into her room located on the second story of her house. He laid her down on his own bed and slept at his work desk. But he really didn't sleep, he was too excited about the next day.

"Mmm. I don't wanna…" Ruffnut pulled up Fishlegs' jacket and blankets over her head.

"Come on. I wanted to show you my secret place…" Fishlegs sat down on the side of the bed.

"What secret place?" Ruffnut lowered the blankets, her curiosity piqued.

"After we eat breakfast, I'll show you."

"Kay." Ruffnut sat up and started to stretch with her arms in the air.

Fishlegs applied his instructions for the day. The moment felt right. He leaned forward and enveloped Ruffnut into his arms. He liked the fit he had with her when they hugged. It was nice. "Thanks for showing me your secret clearing yesterday. It was an honor to see you train and watch the sunset with you." Fishlegs held her for a second longer. He finally released her and got off the bed, holding a hand out to help her up. "Good morning, Ruffnut."

Ruffnut looked at the offered hand and then stared at his face with a shy smile. "Morning." She grabbed it and got off the bed. She stood up and quickly jumped onto Fishlegs' back. "Mush!" She pointed towards the door and laughed.

Fishlegs laughed with her. "Awayyy!" He rushed to his bedroom door and swung it open. He calmed himself down to carefully go down the stairs and then he turned down the hall to the dining room. He squatted down so Ruffnut wouldn't hit her head on the top of the kitchen door's frame.

Ruffnut was laughing all the way downstairs until she saw the dining room table. It was already set. "You made breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm on a roll today." Fishlegs kneeled down so Ruffnut could come off. His face turned a deep red when Ruffnut slowly, unintentionally, slid off his back. "Well, come on. Hurry up and eat so I can take you. I can only have the boat for the morning and afternoon!" Fishlegs said quickly. He had woken up early to catch his dad before he left to work and asked him if he could borrow the family boat for the day. Fortunately, Fishlegs' dad said yes.

Ruffnut was already at the table inhaling the eggs. "What's the boat for?"

"My secret place. It's not on Berk, it's at the Dragon Nest." Fishlegs walked over to the table and sat himself down. "You'll never believe it! I found it all by chance when I sailed back there to collect data for the Book of Dragons. But get this! You know how Stoick first sent a catapult rock into the mountain and it revealed a tunnel?" Fishlegs asked and bit into his toast.

"Yeah." Ruffnut drank her orange juice.

"That wasn't the only tunnel. There's thousands of them and one specifically lead me to a special underground cavern surrounded by various crystals. I should've told somebody about it but I knew that it would ultimately be destroyed and my little geek corner of happiness would be lost. You're the first person ever to see it. I can't wait!"

"Really?" Ruffnut was surprised he went back to the nest and found something amazing.

"Yeah. This is going to be great." Fishlegs smiled.

**OXOX**

_Morning - HiccupXAstrid_

"Could you keep it down!" Hiccup yelled and massaged his still aching head. Face-planting at the bottom of the stairs had that kind of effect.

"Lower the ruckus at a forgery?" Gobber repeated while pointing an incredulous look at Hiccup. Then he set down his own project and faced Hiccup fully. "Alright, out with it."

"It's nothing." Hiccup gave a thumbs up to Gobber and then turned back to his work. It only took a minute of Hiccup feeling Gobber stare at him to make him sigh. "Fine, I fell down some stairs and landed on my face." Hiccup admitted to his mentor.

"You got hit by Astrid, didn't you?" Gobber called him on the oldest excuse that ever existed.

"What- No. I actually tripped down the stairs at her house." Hiccup set down the bolts he was molding. "My prosthetic caught got lodged into a hole and I tripped. Simple accident on my part."

"Your leg giving you problems?"

"No, and for the last time, I just tripped down the stairs. Ask Astrid if don't believe me. I'm sure she heard me screaming like an idiot in the middle of morning." Hiccup turned back to his casings and continued to make nuts and bolts.

"Astrid's house? Well, that's all you had to say. No shame when you trip on your third leg!" Gobber shook his head and laughed.

"Gods!" Hiccup was close to bludgeoning his own thumb at Gobber's comment. "I can't tell you anything!"

"What's he talking about? A third leg?"

Hiccup quickly turned his head to the forgery's shop window. He saw Astrid was sitting on the counter, one leg in and the other leg outside. She brought her axe along, probably just for an excuse to come. "Astrid- Hey, Astrid. Ignore Gobber, the heat is getting to him."

"That didn't answer my question." Astrid nodded in greeting towards Gobber.

"To answer your question, a third leg is where a male-" Gobber was interrupted when a bolt bounced off his helmet. "Someone's asking for a late night cleaning the whole forge…"

"I'll clean with a single feather; just change the subject." Hiccup had a handful of bolts in his hand, prepared to bombard Gobber if he continued the current subject with Astrid around.

"I'll just go before I get you into anymore trouble…" Astrid was about to swing her leg over the counter.

"Stay." Hiccup said, surprising both Gobber and Astrid. Gobber didn't usually allow non-blacksmiths inside the forge during work hours and Astrid was never invited inside. Hiccup stared at Gobber. "What? Since I'm going to be here until after dark, I might as well have someone to keep me company." Hiccup peeled off his gloves and then walked over to the window. He held a hand out for Astrid to help her down.

Astrid took it and hopped down off the counter. Then she was lead by Hiccup, past Gobber, to Hiccup's work desk. Astrid watched Hiccup put his gloves back on and then start emptying the metal casings. She stood there awkwardly for a full minute before twirling around to see Gobber giving Hiccup's back an incredulous stare. "Is it okay if I'm in here?" Astrid didn't want to be there if she wasn't welcomed. That, and, anger her former teacher.

Gobber sniffed once and turned back to his table. "Aye, just don't seduce Hiccup so much that he messes up his work." Gobber began twisting his hammer prosthetic back on.

"So what brings you by my future forgery?" Hiccup asked Astrid when he saw that she was still unsure about staying. Hiccup instinctively dodged a bucket aimed at his head for his last comment.

"I just came by to- What happened to your nose?" Astrid gripped Hiccup's chin and forcefully turned the front of his face towards her.

"Ah- I was suffering from a minor headache but now I think you broke my neck…" Hiccup turned his body towards Astrid to relief his own neck. "I fell down the stairs this morning."

"So that was you this morning." Astrid tilted Hiccup's head up.

"How did you know?" Hiccup knew he bolted after picking himself up off the floor in front of the stairs.

"You just told me." Astrid released his neck and smirked. "Also because I woke up to you kissing me first thing in the morning." She raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

Hiccup felt like an idiot for falling for such an easy psychological question. "Yeah, it was me." Hiccup admitted before stepping a foot back from Astrid's striking distance. "Are you mad?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, thinking. "Not really." She concluded and then looked down to Hiccup's desk. "You're lucky I was still sleepy or else I would've attacked you for sneaking up on me in my own bedroom. What's this thingamajig?" Astrid pointed to a random blacksmithing tool.

Hiccup snorted at Astrid when he saw what she was pointing to. "That's a wrench, duh." Hiccup gave her a look like it was an obvious fact.

"Huh, would it hurt if thrown to one's head?" Astrid smiled up at Hiccup, concealing her hidden intent if Hiccup made another joke.

"Yep, it would cause extreme bodily harm. I see you've brought your axe with you. Did you want it sharpened?"

"S-sure." Astrid cursed herself for stuttering. She went back to the counter get her axe before she made a fool of herself. When she came back, she handed it to Hiccup.

"Hmm. This looks like it's been sharpened recently…" Hiccup examined the axe for two reasons. The first being that he was just messing with Astrid, he remembered that he'd already sharpened her axe last week. Also because it was the procedure to check the blades edge to adjust what speed the grindstone should go on. Overall, Hiccup decided to stop messing with Astrid and start the book's instructions plan back up. "You want to learn how to sharpen an axe?"

Astrid's interest on was everything but Hiccup due to the discovery that she only came with her axe as an excuse. "Really?"

"Yeah. Free lesson." Hiccup guided her towards the grindstone. He sat down on the bench and started peddling to get the device going. Hiccup looked up at Astrid when he got the grindstone ready, he patted his lap, beckoning her to sit in front of him.

Astrid reluctantly undid her skirt's buckle and then went back to Hiccup's work desk to set her skirt down. Then she came back and sat down right in front of Hiccup with her axe.

"Alright, first thing we're going to do is hold the axe's edge over the spinning wheel. Place your right hand here…" Hiccup was going to show Astrid how first before anything. "At the top of the handle near the metal. Then you make your hand into a flat palm and set it down on the utmost middle of the axe's head." Hiccup applied his left hand on the blade. Then he gently set it down on the wheel. Sparks flew from the grinding wheel. He took it off the wheel and got up from the bench. "Now you try."

For the first time in her life, Astrid Hofferson was nervous about starting something new. The only pro was that she would learn how to sharpen her axe on her own. The con was she might accidentally lose her grip on her axe and have it fly away from her, possibly maiming Hiccup or Gobber. "Okay…" Astrid slowly lowered her axe onto the rapidly spinning wheel. She quickly lifted it away when the usual sparks came but then after a reassuring nod from Hiccup, she set it back down and gradually pressed down on it.

She started smiling when she finally got used to the sparks. "I don't know why I didn't do this before. This is easy."

While Astrid was beaming at her newfound skill, Hiccup had finished the assorted bolts Gobber requested. Besides that, he still needed to use said bolts to build new shields, straighten some swords, and then pound hammers back onto their wooden handles. He had a full day of work ahead of him but he decided to set it aside and open up his sketchbook. Hiccup started drawing Astrid on the grindstone. He only had few moments drawn of Astrid doing something new. It seemed like a draw-worthy moment.

"Are you drawing me?" Astrid only peered over to Hiccup for a split second, most of her focus on the axe. Her grip loosened when she saw Hiccup staring at her so intently. She grabbed hold of the axe and tried to concentrate.

"Yeah. A picture of you doing actual productive work is a must for documentation." Hiccup snorted.

"Ha ha. Now come help me flip my axe so I can get the other side."

"I'm so not falling for that trap." Hiccup snorted before picking up a shield before helping Astrid.

**XOXO**

_Late Afternoon - FishlegsXRuffnut_

Fishlegs just got done adjusting the sails on the ship. The reveal of his secret Dragons' Nest study spot was a success. At first, he thought Ruffnut would be bored out of her mind with all the various stones and gems around her but Fishlegs was proven wrong by her vast curiosity. Ruffnut went ecstatic when Fishlegs showed her a trick he learned with fire.

Fishlegs tied some ropes down and then made his way over to Ruffnut. She was by some crates reading a book! The book was actually a catalog featuring most of the different rocks Fishlegs had been documenting.

"_Gasp!_ Ruffnut Thorston reading a book!" Fishlegs knelt down and placed a palm on her forehead. He grinned when she tried to hold in her laughter. "While she's still alive?!"

A wide grin broke out on Ruffnut's face. "Shut up!"

Fishlegs laughed and sat down next to her. "What stone are you looking at now?" He paused before pulling her into his lap. Fishlegs knew that the rushing sea air must be cold and Ruffnut didn't have any sleeves on. Then he peered down at the page she was currently viewing.

Ruffnut didn't mind her new position. She got herself comfortable in Fishlegs' lap before answering him. "What's this one?" She pointed to a black stone that didn't have much information on it. Well, exact information. Most of the passages were scribbles and nonsense that would only make sense to the author, Fishlegs.

"Hmm?" Fishlegs was trying to warm up Ruffnut's arms. "Oh, that's a obsidian stone. I actually wanted to bring it back to the island and have Hiccup make sense of how strong it was, but I would have to wait until Hiccup took over the forge. Gobber might catch us and then Stoick would find out, leading to my secret spot being discovered, etcetera."

"Why would you want to know how hard it would be?" Ruffnut inquired, bringing the book closer to her face so she could attempt to figure Fishleg's notes.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise…" Fishlegs wrapped his arms around Ruffnut's waist

"What?" Ruffnut lowered the book from her face.

"I was going to use it as arrowheads for you." Fishlegs confessed and smiled sheepishly. Secretly glad that Ruffnut couldn't see his flushed face.

Ruffnut blinked, falling backwards and using Fishlegs as full back support. "_Really_?" Her voice was airy. She didn't know what to say or feel. Surprise? Gratitude? _Love? _Ruffnut furrowed her eyebrows. _Love?_ She hadn't really thought of the word or what its true meaning was. She didn't love much things so far in her lifetime. Then again she just started dating a few months ago. And day by day, she gradually began to appreciate all the little things Fishlegs did for her.

Buy fish for her dragons, offer to do her chores, put up with her and her laziness. Ruffnut thought about the recent acts Fishlegs has done for her. Taking the time to ask about her day, her interest. Watching her practice her favorite hobby, delve into her skills in archery. Overall, getting to know her and sharing some of his own secrets and knowledge so easily.

"I _something _you." Ruffnut tried outside of her mind.

Fishlegs had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the rocking of the boat. He almost didn't hear Ruffnut over the crashing water and flapping of the sails. "What?" He asked dumbly, opening his eyes and looking down at Ruffnut's blonde hair.

Ruffnut frowned. If she was going to say something he should've listened the first time. "I said I _loved _you." She muttered, this time trying the actual key word, embarrassed she got caught even saying it aloud.

A faint reminder caused Fishlegs to think about what she just said. "No."

Ruffnut's eyes widened, slightly fearing that she was going to be denied. "_What…_?"

Fishlegs hurried up with his explanation when he heard Ruffnut's disheartened reply. "No, I love you more."

Ruffnut breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

_I did good? _Fishlegs questioned himself. He didn't even notice turn herself around in his lap and face him. Then he felt a light feather kiss on his lips. He blinked and half-scolded himself for not paying attention, but enjoyed the after effects. "Wait, I wasn't ready!"

Ruffnut tilted her head and smiled. "So?"

"Can I have another one of those. This time I'll participate more." Fishlegs asked eagerly.

Ruffnut made a big show of sighing. "_I guess!_" She smiled when Fishlegs leaned in before she did. She thought Fishlegs was just going in for a quick peck but was surprised when she felt him tilt his head to the side, opening his mouth a little while poking her pursed lips with his tongue. Ruffnut reluctantly parted her lips and gradually started enjoying it, leaning more into it as Fishlegs' ever-growing curiosity took over her mouth. She mirrored Fishlegs head-tilting and scooted forward on his lap.

Fishlegs was enjoying the process of his first real kiss with Ruffnut immensely. He took the risk of requesting permission to use his tongue this time and it was a success. This was probably due to the events leading up to the point because if he tried this a week ago, he might've been politely denied. When Ruffnut got closer to him, Fishlegs started for her arms. Rubbing them, kneading them with his thumbs as he continued exploring the inner wonders of her mouth-

"YAH! GUPPIE FINALLY GOT HIS SEA LEGS! HA!"

"SEAMEN OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!"

Laughter, whoops, and hollers came from a neighboring fishing boat that caught up to Fishlegs' borrowed fishing boat.

Fishlegs' face flushed and he regretted what he would have to hear once they docked.

**OXOX**

_The Forgery - Night - HiccupXAstrid_

Hiccup hovered his hand over his mouth as he yawned while his other hand untied his blacksmith apron. He had finished enough orders to take the rest of the week off. All thanks to Astrid quickly helping him put up the forgery for the night.

"Aw, is Hiccup getting sleepy?" Astrid came from the backroom and crooned at him.

Hiccup blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned around to face her. While he took in the tidied up workspace he genuinely smiled. Without Astrid's help, he might've been stuck there until the moon was fully up.

Hiccup whistled as he walked over to Astrid. "Thanks for helping me clean up the place."

"All in a day's work, I guess." Astrid shrugged off the gratitude. Then she focused on Hiccup when he didn't stop getting closer to her. Soon, she was brought in a hug, Hiccup wrapping his arms around her lower back.

"Thanks, Angel." Hiccup only used her middle name on certain occasions.

Astrid got into the hug, hiding her face from Hiccup. "I told you not to call me that-" Astrid was interrupted by Hiccup when he parted the hug only to lower his head and claim her mouth with his own. Astrid stood on her tip toes so she didn't have to crane her neck.

The moment Astrid's lips touched his, she felt a electric tingle and her mouth puckered. Then Hiccup got closer until they had full contact. Lips to lips, it felt weird at first. A wave of heat blossomed out of nowhere and Astrid blushed. She had no idea what was going on and I could only guess that neither did Hiccup.

Astrid's feet started to ache from standing on her tippy-toes and she eased back a little. Then she opened her eyes slightly. A wave of warmth came and directed itself to Astrid's face when Hiccup lowered himself and placed his forehead on hers.

"No, really. I appreciate your being here today."

Hiccup stared directly into Astrid's eyes and she mirrored him.

Emerald met ice. Emerald melted her with love. Ice sent a chill down his spine.

"I love you, Astrid."

Hiccup felt Astrid tighten her grip around him and then he smiled when she pressed her face against his chest. It all felt glorious right up until Astrid suddenly released him and slowly advanced to the desk.

Astrid had her back to Hiccup for two reasons. All of his recent acts of caring and sweetness has caught the Astrid Hofferson, prided for staying on top of everything, off guard. She'd originally thought that dating would simply consists of seeing Hiccup more often. In her earlier years of young adulthood, she dismissed the thought of ever settling down with any man. She promised to train for her own legacy instead of being courted and then eventually married into another.

Astrid was as inexperienced in dating as Hiccup was in dragon slaying. She welcomed the frequent visits from Hiccup, but ever since he put more effort into pulling her heart strings, Ash grew more nervous. It was after Hiccup said he loved her that she didn't know how to respond.

While she was in a state of confusion, Astrid didn't notice Hiccup sneak up on her until she felt his hands wrap around her waist, and his head resting on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Astrid. If you're not ready to repeat it back to me, I can wait. I've waited all these years for you to even acknowledge me. A few more months or even years wouldn't hurt as long as I can be in your company."

Astrid should've at least responded from his close proximity, but she was still tongue-tied from the raw emotion that came from his voice. She settled with letting her strained body relax. Astrid's legs unleash their tension and she truly relaxed when Hiccup held onto her, not letting her fall.

"Come on, let's go get a bite to eat." Hiccup squat down before picking Astrid and cradling her in his arms. He leant over his worktable and blew out the candle. Then he made for the exit of the forgery, pushing open the door with his back before bringing Astrid closer against the cold nip in the air.

Hector opted out the Mead Hall for dinner and started for his most private location on the island of Berk, the Cove. He didn't dare bring Astrid to such a public place and force her to gather herself for reputation's sake. Hiccup wanted the both of them to be undisturbed for their meal. He secretly felt deeply honored that she would only soften when he was around.

**XOXO**

_The Docks - Night_

"Hey, Fishy?"

Fishlegs was supposed to concentrating on catching enough fish for the night, but he portioned half of his interest towards Ruffnut. "Hmm?"

"I know there's supposed to silence when one is fishing, but can I tell you something personal?" Ruffnut was half-mindedly playing with her braids, an uneasy tone in her voice.

"You know you don't have to ask, Ruff." Fishlegs pulled on the line and let it slack for a moment before reeling in the new catch.

"I know, but…the last thing I would want to do is come off as an annoying little troll." Ruffnut muttered.

Even if Fishlegs didn't feel the weight of the universe ordering him to drop the blasted catch and pay attention, he would've on his own accord. Fishlegs pulled hard on the fishing rod, snapping the line, and then he set the fishing pole aside. Then turned around and stood up. He walked to where Ruffnut was leaning against one of the beams of the dock and sat down in front of her. He waved at her to sit down in front of him.

Ruffnut reluctantly sat herself down, but didn't meet Fishlegs' eyes.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's nothing. Tuffnut's just being an idiot…"

"_Ruffnut_."

Ruffnut's eyes locked on Fishlegs'. She saw a glint of concern, and a sliver of anger. Something told her that the anger was reserved for Tuffnut and/or whoever upset her. She sighed before confessing her put off behavior. "Tuffnut said that the only reason you're dating me is because that I'm overly attached to you. You pity me by being my boyfriend."

"Hmm. If it's any condolence, I'm going to beat up Tuffnut…" Fishlegs said, opening and closing his fist. "…and I can tell you right now, that's not why I'm dating you."

Ruffnut knew Fishlegs didn't pity her, but she looked at him expectantly, wanting some pros about being in a relationship. She could use one right now. Every girl was inclined to some once in awhile, damn it.

Fishlegs took Ruffnut's cue to continue. "Truthfully, I could've dated anyone on the island."

Ruffnut furrowed her eyebrows and slumped.

"But you were the first to show interest in me. Which is strange. I don't come from a strong clan, I didn't end a war between Vikings and Dragons, I've got no business with weapons or fighting. So why would a girl have interest in me?!" Fishlegs threw his hands in the air and shrugged. "This girl has got it all, the whole package. She's beautiful, funny, adventurous, talented with a bow and arrow, and crazy as hell sometimes too!" Fishlegs grinned to himself before turning back to stare at Ruffnut as if her earlier ludicrous comment was even considered the truth.

"I don't _pity _you, Ruffnut. I do everything in my power to ensure I don't lose you, someone I didn't even think I deserved in my lifetime. That's the truth and I pray to the Gods that you believe me. Hell, let Thor strike me down now if I'm lying to your face!"

Fishlegs was never one to have a way with words, but by the smile framing Ruffnut's face, his truth hit home. Fishlegs opened up his arms for a hug. "Now hug me. I'm going to need you to anchor me down so I don't go whaling on your older brother."

Ruffnut crawled over to Fishlegs and sat beside him. Then she got his arm onto her shoulder and relaxed against his side. "Let's hope for both our sakes Thor isn't trigger-happy today."

Fishlegs laughed, inadvertently peering up to the skies for any dark clouds.

**OXOX**

_The Cove - HiccupXAstrid_

"Cooked salmon over the fire and water from the Cove lake? You really know how to treat a girl." Astrid peered over to Hiccup, sending him a teasing smile.

"Your welcome." Hiccup wrinkled his nose before turning way from the fish and fire to sneeze. A dip in the lake didn't sound as comfortable as everyone said. Especially when its temperature was below freezing.

"Thank you, dear." Astrid gave him a cute smile. She was grateful for the food and warmth that Hiccup provided, she just substituted hitting him on the arm for appreciation with sarcasm instead.

Hiccup sniffed, trying not to give Astrid the satisfaction that her smile heated his face, warming him up. He looked down at the fire and took away the fish before it perished from being around the fire too long. Speaking of close proximity, Hiccup knew he wasn't close enough due to another rack his body went through. He was about to shake again from the cold wind, but then an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hiccup turned his head and groaned as he scooted closer to the heat source next to him.

"Gods, you just won't let me be the man in this relationship, will you?" Hiccup

"Of course not, I'm the one wearing the pants." Astrid blew on the fish and offered it to him with a smirk. Before Hiccup even went fishing, he'd given his clothes to Astrid as she waited. Astrid was wearing his pants, shirt, and vest over her own clothes as Hiccup was in nothing but his underpants.

Hiccup sent her a sly look before taking his fish back and eating like an adult. "My fish!" Strike that, still acting like a child.

Astrid laughed at my antics and reached for another fish. "Okay, milk-drinker- What are you doing?"

Hiccup was lying down, with his head in Astrid's lap, and his vest around his shaking torso. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I'm so weak from the swim in the freezing waters trying to scavenge enough fish for my grateful girlfriend," Hiccup handed Astrid the fish back, "I can only pray that she will be gracious enough to fed me back to health. Ahhh." Hiccup laid it out thick.

Astrid gave him a dull look for the 'dying' performance. Her eyebrow twitched when she felt Hiccup weakly clawing at her stomach and sprouting more nonsense of arriving at death's door. "You really should be in theater. Berk needs a surplus of actor-Vikings instead of bread-baking Vikings…"

"But alas, Angel won't feed me. Instead she patronizes me, knowing that I hang onto her every word…" Hiccup nudged his forehead against her stomach. "If only my stomach could be as content as hers-"

Astrid jerked his head away from her stomach and started feeding him the fish. "How I put up with your smart-ass is beyond me…"

Instead of continuing their banter, Hiccup ate his _willingly _offered food with content. Much to his surprise, he felt Astrid smooth her hand along his hair, lightly scratching his scalp here and there. "That feels… _godly_." Hiccup got the fish from Astrid and set it aside so she could work both her hands through his hair.

"I'm glad you keep me around just to scratch your hair, Hiccup." Astrid smiled down at him.

Hiccup reached out and paused his hair treatment. "I don't _keep _you around to scratch my head, Astrid. I could've just trained Toothless to without possibly killing me." Hiccup gave her a little smile. "No, I like your company. Despite the intimidating aura around you and your painful shows of confusion, your company is relaxing to have around. You're smart when you need to be, strong where it truly counts, and all around great to have around. You're like Fishlegs, except I can kiss you." Hiccup summed it up easily, earning a laugh from Astrid.

"Thanks, Hiccup. You're… different from other Vikings." Astrid tried returning the gesture. "Well, you know what I mean…" She noted the dull look Hiccup was giving her.

"Hmm. How touching of you, Astrid. You've a way with words…"

With a uncertain feeling, Astrid planted a kiss on her fingers and placed it on Hiccup's forehead. Then she resumed running her hands through Hiccup's hair. Heat came to her face when Hiccup nuzzled his head closer to her stomach and closed his eyes.

"A little to the left and you'll be in my good graces again, Astrid." Hiccup yawned.

*****Incomplete, but this darn thing has been sitting on my laptop for two months. I'm paranoid someone else might post this idea before me. MY WORST NIGHTMARE! NOOOO! Anyway, I'll probably just have to make this a two-shot. This whole thing is taking too long.*** Currently at 23/44. Ugh!**

**(A/N Wow, those two really are literal. Sorry that I made it seem like the girls' reactions were one-sided. I just wanted to go down the list and mention all of the facts as it flowed. But not all of them. If I did that it wouldn't flow very well and appear like I'm forcing the characters to do random actions.**

**Maybe I should stop writing romance stories. I should write more stories about monster trucks, explosions, action…**

**Readers: "They're Vikings, why are you writing romances?! BAH HUMBUG!" **

**Equinox: "SO, you'd rather their be monster trucks in my HTTYD fan fictions? Rrrright."**

**Nah.**

**Anyway, before this story even started, I was debating whether I would want it to be about Fishlegs/Ruffnut or Hiccup/Astrid or the other way around. Which one would fit? I decided to split it in half. Did you guys like it or should I have done one of them? **

**Aw man. That passage with the emerald melts ice and vice-versa… I'm so lame! T_T Anyway, you might be asking why I didn't just make instances that followed the 44 steps the Book of Love listed. Meh, who said I couldn't just tell a story? I like how it came out. Honestly, I do. Yeah, some parts were overly fluffy and cringe-worthy, probably due to lack of experience -_- , but I guess it came out alright. But I read this story over before posting it, and the fluffiness makes me want to hug it uncontrollably. KAWAII! -Whatever that really means. I always see it connected to a picture or story that had fluffiness in it.**

**Equinox: "C'mere, you fluffy story!" ^3^**

**Story: *3*^_^**

**Below is a post that made me write this one-shot. Credit to whoever created/wrote it. **

_44 Things a girl would die for_

1-Touch her waist.

2-Talk to her.

3-Share secrets.

4-Give her your jacket.

5-Kiss her slowly and touch her face.

_Are you remembering this?_

6-Hug her.

7-Hold her.

8-Laugh with her.

9-Invite her somewhere.

10-Let her be with you when you're with your friends.

_Keep reading_

11-Smile with her.

12-Take pictures with her.

13-Pull her onto your lap.

14-When she says she loves you more, deny it. fight back.

15-when her friends say I love her more than you, deny it.

_Are you thinking about someone?_

16-Always hug her and say "I love you" when you see her.

17-Kiss her unexpectedly.

18-HUG HER FROM BEHIND AROUND THE WAIST!

19- NEVER ignore her.

20- Tell her the way you feel about her!

Oh, and on that last one... You need to show her you mean it too.

21-Kiss her on the lips.

22-Tell her she means everything to you.

23-Tell her what feels good. ***Equino: "Whoahoho, Hiccup, you dog!" XD**

24-Make her feel loved. ***Equino: "Come on, Fishlegs, let's keep this story T-rated!"**

25-Kiss her in front of other girls you know.

26-Don't lie to her.

27-Don't cheat on her.

28-Take her anywhere she wants.

29-Instant message or call her in the morning and tell her have a good day at school, and how much you miss her.

30-Be there for her when ever she needs you, & even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can always count on you.

_Are you still reading this? You better be, its important._

31. Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold you too.

32. When you are alone hold her close and kiss her.

33. Kiss her on the cheek (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her).

34. While in the movie, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly.

35. Don't ever tell her to leave even jokingly or act like you're mad. If she's upset, comfort her. Remember this next time you are with her

36. When people diss her, stand up for her. take her side no matter what.

37. Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her. (if you mean it)

38. Lay down under the stars and put her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart, Link your fingers together while you whisper to her as she rests her eyes and listens to you.

39. When walking next to each other grab her hand.

40. When you hug her hold her in your arms as long as possible

MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS SHES LOVED

41. Call her at night to wish her sweet dreams.

42. Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears. 43. Take her for long walks at night. (she'll feel safe, if you put your arms around her.)

44. Always Remind her how much you love her. You'll never know when she needs just a little more love.

**A quote from your favorite Knight: "Boyfriends are capable of great romances. All they need to do is view the suggestions as they actually are; instruction manuals…"**

**Laters.**


End file.
